disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Homestar Runner vs. Cardi B
Homestar Runner: Yo, it's H.R. with on the sick beats, 'calling this fashion model a sick cheat. Well, not as good as The Cheat, but you k now the rules, you just can't be beat. You see, I'm going to explain one second on how you shouldn't be tallen. When i first saw you over that radio, Humanity has fallen. I'm champion six times consecutive, now you shall surrender. As soon as Flash will be dead, you will be putten on a blender. Not even the King of Town can be explaining what you say, Now let me put on the monster tree, And you'll be exclaiming "RAAAAKE!" Yeah, you seem pretty strong, now i'm going to put you Strong and Sad, I'm going to give you No Hands on Deck, and show away you're boobs, and- Cardi B: Dare to fuck again with me? No shit, my Cardi B. This guy be slippin' on education potion, i would see. You don't deserve my tradition, i'm going to snap your ass without ambition. You got a wrestler that is so fucking fat, be cracking on computer rendition. I'll make more great money up my ass, you're not that funny, you don't deserve a pass. A lot of your Pikachu pets have been made generals, but they'll turn into grass. I'm already perfumated, bitch. Your personal hygiene look so smelly, He wants to stay all night, walking with your penis gilrfriend like a telly. You baseball batter? Well i'm a hip hop digger, and a softball star when i kick ya, Better have no arms and pass all ya fucking time with legs, slippin' down the piña. Because you do have recognition, but y'all be arosing on the nude when you're blind. Not even your website can surrender my large ass jiggles, nobody is gonna find. Homestar: Uhh.. Your jiggles? They are standing right there. You have many costumes even to hide them, but they just look right there! Sorry if my rhymes are not stale, but you are the one who tremendously fails. You are so great? Well, at-a-late, you sicken me, like that Marshmallow disgrace. I killed Mr. Poofers once. Now that Dora the Explorer ripoff must die! I don't have to wake up in the night for nothing, your Bodak Yellow is too shy - To confort me in a wrestling match. Not even The Fearsome Strong can defeat my doubts. I'm an terrific athlete. After all, NO PAINT DAUBS! Cardi B: You must be a sadistic, pessimistic, exhaustingly terrific bastard; When you know you're a king, you'll know when it's wrong. Go back to get beaten by the Weakness Strong That you call them your friends, and now you got an army. How great. It's about time you do that. The next time you fuck again in front of me, It's no doubt that I'll spill some Soda on your heads when you both chant Deleted, Now i've got 5 million popular mixes, And you got your red-head singing; Oh god, now it seems that you're poor, and you've heard it folks - He's falling down. I'm a bad bitch, you never get slick; Liquid Generation can tell who has the crown now. WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' Y'''OU DECIEVE.Category:Season 1